Tale of an Immortal: Arachnid
by kyosuke-date-the soultaker
Summary: Blessed as a child by an errant goddess, having said blessing goofed, and at age 5 going through a change of all changes, Naruto Uzumaki starts on his journey to becoming a Ninja, and eventually, to becoming Hokage! Warning, will contain mature themes, themes not meant for children, and some themes not meant for the prudes of the world, if you excuse my wording. Pairings undecided
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I don't make money from this. It's fanfiction. … Potato.

 **WARNING!** This Story will contain elements not suitable for Children. Meaning if your gonna snicker like a little girl over nudity descriptions, You shouldn't be reading this story. On the flipside! It will also contain… What most would consider 'Weirder' elements of kink and such. That will be explained in a bit though! So yeah. If yer not interested after the explanation, I won't blame you.

 **...**

Well! I believe I promised an explanation. This story is an idea that popped into my head, and it iiiis…. Well, I'm making Naruto a Dryder. Part arachnid, part human. Smack 'Jinchuuriki' on there and bam. Nice, right? I like it, anyway…. Ehem. I won't explain everything right now, But, basically he'll be a cute (To me!) girly spidertaur boy. He'll still be a ninja, and have his jutsu and such, he'll just, you know… Be a Dryder. This will also, however, provide several pros, as well as cons. I realize I'm babbling. Sorry, on to the story!

PS. Beware original characters and other stuffs. Plus maybe stuff borrowed from other series. Maybe.

 **...!**

Lounging within a dark space, surrounded by a light purple miasma, a well-proportioned yet well-endowed woman with ethereal silver hair and several softly glowing wine red eyes was gazing down into a small mirror, floating in a small pool of icy sake, several small ice pieces floating around it. Taking in a small breath, she let out a small cloud of light purple miasma, which floated around the dark space around her.

Her reason for this was that she was watching a particularly interesting scene, wherein she believed she would get to witness something quite interesting.

A giant fox, possessing of Nine long tails. It was raging about a village, wherein surprisingly skilled fighters fought for their apparent home. However, that wasn't what kept her attention on the scene. No, she was drawn further into the thickening plot of the battle when someone appeared who had been able to successfully route one of the beast's powerful energy balls, and draw the beast away from the village by a good bit. Fascinating…

Giving a sigh, her gaze focusing on the death of the man who drew away the beast, as well as what appeared to be his mate. Stabbed through by the same beast they'd been trying to stop. The only difference between them and the other people, however, was that even as they were dying, they had succeeded. A shiver worked over her as the Shinigami himself sent her a passing glance, letting her know that he knew of her peeping. Trust some blonde to somehow summon the Shinigami…

She was surprised, however, when she saw him beckoning for her, even as he sealed part of the fox beast into the little blond baby the two adults seemed to have been protecting during the beasts siege. She reached out and tapped her mirror, sighing and picking it up, eyes closing.

When she opened them, she was floating next to the Shinigami, looking down on the backs of the adults falling to the floor, revealing the baby, large mark of squiggly lines and a spiral on its naval. Huh, oddly distracting… " _Shinigami-sama, something you need_?" She requests upon laying her gaze upon his imposing visage. " _ **This one… Bless it… Will Need It…**_ " He told her, making her blanch just a bit. Reaching up to rub her temples, she gave a little huff, before shrugging.

" _One Ultimate Blessing, coming right up…_ " She told, before sighing softly and stretching a bit, both of them floating a little closer to the infant, and by proxy the parents, who had died with the father holding the mother, who was holding the baby. They were still holding their baby though. Sweet.

Speaking in a soft, archaic language, a glow overtook her, before gathering above her breasts, before shooting into the baby. Clearing her throat a bit afterward, she produced some silk from two little glands in her cheeks, pulling out a small wad of it. Willing it to liquid, she carefully fed it to the infant, giving a small smile. " _Bless this girl with beauty, kindness and power, may she grow strong, healthy and benevolent._ "

The Shinigami stared at her as she blessed the infant, a warning dead on the wind as the woman proceeded. Unbelievable… " _ **You are aware…. It's a boy…**_ " He spoke, the woman paling as her head snapped over to look in his direction, before shooting back to the baby, who had somehow ended up in the arms of an old man in black armor of some sort, all in the time it took her to look away and back.

" _Well… Crap._ " She spoke, sweatdropping and slowly edging away from the Shinigami.

" _ **Stay… Put…**_ " " _Y-yessir!_ "

Leveling a glare that almost literally almost gave the woman a heart attack on her, the Shinigami reached up, slowly removing his hanya style mask by lifting it to rest upon the top of his head, revealing a surprisingly smooth, girlish face with off purple grey hair and startling red eyes, which held the glare he was giving the woman. However, without the mask it seemed to lack about 99.99999% of its effect. Add this to his body shrinking a little and slimming down to leave a slender man in dark grey robes that revealed his marked up arms. Yeah, lots less imposing. Lots More adorable.

Clearing his throat, and keeping his stern look, the Shinigami addressed the woman. " _ **Spider Goddess Morgan, you are to monitor this one you have blessed… Who knows what fruit your mistake will bear….**_ "

Properly chastised, the woman could only nod and fidget a bit, making the Shinigami sigh and simply wave her off as he disappeared. Good, she didn't have to stay in this silly dimension. She'd just peek in on the boy every so often, maybe watch him a bit if she had nothing better to do… Oh, how little she knew.

 **...**

It had been roughly five years since the sudden appearance and apparent rampage of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Roughly five years since Morgan had made the mistake of accidentally blessing a newborn boy as a girl. Not her best moment…

Slowly, as he grew, the boy's body changed, till eventually his hair had run a silvery white, his eyes had bled red, six somewhat smaller eyes just seeming to open up on his forehead, three above either original eye. These eyes were solid red with no visible pupils. His teeth had also changed, becoming visibly pointed, if only somewhat, with four little fangs, two on either jaw, on either side of said jaws. His legs also seemed completely useless.

She knew what it meant, but no mortal on this plain knew as she did. The only problem with that besides the obvious, was that she could not simply appear and tell them. As a deity, she couldn't enter the worlds of mortals, at least not physically. No one would be able to see or hear her, and her actions were limited in that she couldn't try to call attention to herself.

So she could only watch aptly as the child she'd blessed as a mere baby stared out a window in his room within the large library built atop the villages face bearing mountain. The Konoha Archive Library. It was made his home after he completely lost the use and feeling in his legs on his fifth birthday. The room was a gift for the boy, who even at such a young age, had shown a fondness for learning, and could often be found trying to read anything with words on it.

Yes, it appeared a library was the perfect place for the boy.

She was watching the boy so closely due to a peculiar action he seemed to be doing more and more often without even realizing it. He was itching at his legs. Giving a sigh, she forced herself to keep watching, as she would have anyone she gave her blessing to. More so however due to the nature of the blessing she'd given him. On accident, but still.

The scratching was a sign that his legs were ready to come off. Yes, off. Each time it happened she always got phantom pains in her upper thighs. Once off, his legs would be replaced with a powerful tauric abdomen of a spider, somewhat demonic in look. The boy would be gifted the ability to move around more freely than ever.

Of course, the other parts of her blessing seemed to be coming out as well… The boy was quite girlish, to the point of cross-dressing because he liked how soft some dresses were. Maybe once she was able to mess with him she'd find him something cute that would go with his new form…

In any case, the sight of the boy writhing on his bed had her turn her gaze back to his legs, which had to be causing the boy immense pain. It was understandable, and again, she knew why it was happening, but she still had to fight down the strangest urge to comfort the boy. Strange, usually all she wanted to do with boys was bully them… Ahem…

 **...**

 **With 'The Boy'**

Pain. So much pain… It was worse than the loneliness he felt, even with the few times he was out in the village… people didn't seem to like him there… At least most of them…

Before he could stop it, he let out a girlish but obviously pained cry, tears falling freely from his original eyes, while his other six were just closed tightly. Opening one eye as he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, he finds one of the Aburame ninja assigned to keep him company and help protect him. By and large, after his changes they seemed the only clan as a whole who seemed super okay with him.

It was actually became considered an honor to be assigned to look after him once it became apparent just what he was becoming. Though, everyone seemed to think the transformation had ended with the extra eyes. Well, obviously not!

The boy let the ninja remove the blanket that had been covering his legs, keeping his eyes closed tight as a gasp was heard. "Naruto-sama, I need to leave you for just a moment. Don't worry, my son will keep you company." He spoke, tenderly pulling the blanket back up and over the boys legs and gently lying the shaking boy down.

The door opened up then, and a small boy, no older than Naruto himself was, yet several inches taller, entered the room. Closing the door behind him, he hurried over to his father and charge, a small buzz about him as his Kikaichu were still relatively new, and were not yet used to Naruto's presence. "Yes father?" He asked simply, getting a nod from the man. "Watch over Naruto-sama." The man answered just as simply, before taking a step away from the bed and going up in a swirl of his own Kikaichu.

This left Naruto alone with Shino, who understandably felt nervous being left alone with such an important person to his clan. Sniffling brought his attention away from his thoughts, seeing the boy on the bed, seeming paler than he usually was. It seemed he was trying to will the pain away, even as it got steadily worse. Then bright crimson bloomed on the blanket covering his legs.

There was an obvious and sudden silence then, before the blankets began to bulge, and Naruto began scrambling, falling off the bed eventually, bringing the bloodied blanket with him. The only problem Shino saw besides the boy injuring himself with the fall, and the obvious blood pouring from the boy… His legs still seemed to be on the bed, severed at the top of the thighs.

Shino's face paled, but he was quickly ushered out of the room as his father returned with a man garbed in long white and red robes with a somewhat conical hat in a diamond like shape.

Seeing the mess spreading along Naruto's blanket, likely from where his legs seem to have simply fallen off, the old man raised a hand, a team of ANBU appearing behind him. "Shibi-dono, thank you for alerting me. Bring his personal doctor, she is needed." With naught but a blink, Shibi was gone in another swirl of insects, leaving the Hokage to sigh, and hurry to gather the young Naruto into his arms. He was used to having blood all over himself.

Gently taking the boy from the room, they entered another room which had been built on to the building to act as his medical room. That's where the boy needed to be at the moment, where hopefully the boy's personal doctor would soon arrive.

Setting the boy down on the small operation table once in the medical room, the Hokage was able to get a proper look at the boys' injuries. He was surprised to find a black chitin of sorts was growing from the bleeding injuries.

Even as he watched it, the substance grew to encompass the young boys lower half, beginning to glow with a dark light. It was strangely beautiful, almost ethereal.

Feeling a small buildup of chakra behind him, he gave a small sigh of relief as Shibi finally returned with Naruto's doctor. She was a pretty Aburame woman with a large tarantula resting on her head, a pet she had picked up after becoming Naruto's personal doctor, to better understand the boys unique physiology. She was distinguishable from her clan by her coats collar being a dark blue, rather than the usual grey variations other Aburame used.

No sooner than she had stood fully to assess the situation, did the black chitin on Naruto explode outward violently and quite… Explosion-y.

When the smoke cleared, Naruto was revealed to have gained a very large 'something' from the explosion of black chitin.

From his thighs down, and extending back behind the boy, a large, tauric spider body was now supporting Naruto, and his girlish frame seemed to be somewhat more so, even small budding breasts seemed to have formed on his chest.

Needless to say the Hokage was stunned, as were the Aburame in the room.

"Aburame Chi, please check Naruto out, see what else has been changed, and if he's in any more pain. We'll leave you two alone so you may perform a more detailed checkup." The aged Hokage spoke, before he disappeared in a shunshin, Shibi giving a nod to Chi before placing a hand on Shino's shoulder, doing the same as the old Kage.

…

Needless to say, changes to the boy were apparent and quite odd, if one considered people with bodies like Naruto's new one were very rare. Even rarer were people with said bodies identifying as male still.

While breasts had indeed formed, Naruto had retained his penis, making him somewhat of a shemale.

Currently, Naruto was admiring himself in a mirror, looking at his new body and the changes that had been wrought by his transformation. His hair now had silver streaks going through it, and was no longer spikey, instead being straight and going down to his shoulders. His human bits were now shapely and more feminine than usual, giving him the look of a perfectly healthy girl.

Even though he was a boy.

His arms had also gained something, a black chitinous plating, ending in lethal looking points, though he could still bend his fingers and even make fists still.

His eyes had also gotten a little larger, and his vision through the pairs on his forehead had improved. Just as well, they had seemed to shrink just a little, giving him more flesh on his forehead, and they seemed by and large unbothered by his hair, which draped over them like a curtain.

"Ara ara, this new body fits perfect… Oh, I can't wait to see what I can do, 'Ttebayo!" He squeaked after speaking however, blushing and placing his hands over his mouth. Taking a moment to make sure no one but his currently strung up nurse heard him, he turned to said woman and admired his handiwork.

It had been interesting to find he had a very sudden and powerful urge to tie people up, starting with his nurse after she had checked him over. The ability to produce strong threads from his new fingers certainly helped in that regard, and it seemed instinctual in use as well.

Caressing his nurse, Chi's, face almost lovingly, he gave a tug on a bit of thread next to the blushing woman, tightening the threads and getting a gasp from behind the thread over the woman's mouth. It was amusing seeing the Aburame woman's pet tarantula trying to bat at his fingers. Playing with it for a moment, he picked it up and placed it on his budding bust, letting it get comfy before moving to the door.

"I'll tell leave a note for the Hokage to come release you soon~ Don't move till then.~"

Exiting the room, he went to his room in the library, packing a few things and moving down to the main library.

Surprisingly, besides some shock at seeing him in such a form, none of the patrons ran screaming, so that was a good thing. Talking with the librarian, he left his promised note to untie his personal nurse with her.

Exiting into the village, he noticed he got quite a few stares, and he could understand that. He was wearing a quite sloppily made silk turtleneck shirt, and he had the bottom half of a fricken tauric spider.

Making his way towards the Ninja Academy, he took a deep breath and entered the building. He had been wanting to be a ninja since he was four, and now that he had an easier time moving around, he could finally do it.

Well, he could sign up for it at least. He wouldn't be able to join till next week, when new students were added to the class roster.

Walking up to the surprised Chunin at the entrance desk, Naruto smiled pleasantly and asked for an application, right before the Third Hokage appeared behind him, making him jump slightly. "Eep!"

"Naruto-kun, what have I told you about coming out of the library without a guard? What if that form was as frail as your old one?" He asked worriedly, getting a tsun like huff from the now dryder boy.

"But it's not! I feel just fine, in fact better than ever!" He told, arms crossing under his new chest, propping up his nurse's pet tarantula.

Looking at the poor, somewhat freaked out Chunin, the Third gave a little nod, and placed a hand on Naruto's head. "Don't worry. You'll be able to live your dreams some day, but for now, at least let me help you get used to your new body. Did you even let your nurse complete her checkup before stringing her up like you did?"

Naruto blushed and was unable to meet the Hokage's gaze, even with his extra eyes, averting all six of them. Sighing, the Third nodded and accepted the application from the Chunin behind the desk, promptly using the Shunshin to bring Naruto back to the library, escorting him back up to his room where Chi and Shibi were waiting, a nervous Shino sitting off to the side.

Huffing again, Naruto went to his bed and flopped down, lying his head on his arms and looking away from the Hokage pointedly. "Chi, please go ahead and really finish the check up now. I trust we won't have any more problems with your strange urge to tie people up till she's finished?"

Naruto blushed again, but gave a tiny nod, fingers twitching. He really wanted to tie someone up at the moment…

Stepping forward, Chi allowed green glowing hands to begin roaming over the boys human back, before moving on to the tauric spider one. Finding no complications, except maybe some overly powerful toxins held within the tauric spider abdomen, she finished relatively quickly and gave the all clear.

"His body is stronger than ever Hokage-sama. I think it's proven he can get around on his own now as well, since he walked all the way out of the library. I suggest regular exercise however, to strengthen the new body he's gained. While not weak or frail, it is very new, so he may tire quickly till he gets used to being able to move around once more."

Nodding in agreement, the Hokage gave a small smile, "Yes. He made it all the way to the Ninja Academy by himself, so at least we know it's not too frail. However I believe some work will do him some good, considering the newness of the body, and the demands of the academy in terms of physical exercises."

Naruto finally turned his head to look at those gathered, a small smile, "Does this mean I can finally be a ninja? I know I tried to enter a couple years early, but I really really want to be one, a ninja that is."

Chuckling good naturedly, Hiruzen nodded his head and gave a small smile of his own, "Yes Naruto-kun. With some training, you may just get to enter early if this new body proves strong enough to withstand the rigorous training required."

Naruto's smile bloomed on his face, and he stood from his bed quickly, moving to hug the old Kage, seeming to chitter excitedly, nonplussed by the strange new noise he was making.

…

It had been a full month since Naruto had gained his new body, and with some special training by the Aburame clan, as well as use of a training area in the forest behind the Hokage Monument, Naruto had proven to be well beyond expectations in terms of health and strength.

First off, he could move with a swift speed comparable to a fresh Genin, and could lift heavy objects that would give most Chunin a hard time, and was surprisingly as stealthy as a rookie Jonin. That was chalked up to his spider like nature however, as spiders were very quiet, and blended in well with the shadows. Sneaky creatures really.

Second, he was capable of making threads stronger than steel, yet softer than silk. To say nothing of the actual silk he could produce. The quantities of it he could produce however, was partly proportional to how much protein he took in, and he had to start supplementary meals with extra protein and other such nutrients.

As a side effect, Ninja Energy Bars had become a favorite and regular snack of his.

Third, Naruto had shown a new ability to produce venom and inject it into things via either a spike at the end of his spider abdomen, or his fangs, which had become tougher than usual. He could likely bite through stone if he wanted.

The venoms he could make at the moment weren't very deadly, but they were very potent, ranging from paralytic toxins to those that would seriously ramp up a person's heartbeat. He also displayed one that acted as a high grade aphrodisiac, though he was forbidden from using it once he accidentally almost got molested by his doctor when he'd used it on her. He'd had to tie her up again to get her to lay off.

That incident also lead to him getting 'the talk' quite a bit earlier than anyone would have liked.

He couldn't look at his nurse in the eyes for a week afterwards.

Finally, it was found that his tauric half was a combination of several different arachnids, from orb weavers to the deadly black widow. All in all it looked quite deadly, if small, though he would most certainly grow quite large.

As a side note, his nurse noticed upon one of his checkups that his spider abdomen was slowly but surely producing eggs, though unfertilized, and would likely only birth regular spiders should they ever be laid. Just as well, he had a developing ovipositor at the end of his abdomen, just under where the venomous spike was.

Currently, he was in class at the academy, happily paying attention, even though he knew most of the material, living in the library and all.

The students all gave him a wide berth, and weird looks, but he was okay with it since none of them had ran screaming when they had first seen him. Which was very good, as it secretly would have hurt him very badly to have his future comrades so scared of him.

…

"Okay class, time for Chakra practice. I want you to close your eyes, all of you, and try to feel into your center, feel for your core. That's where your chakra will be, and I want you to just try to feel it, don't try to draw on it yet. Just feel it, recognize it, and learn to feel it faster each time you do this exercise till you can feel it almost instinctually."

Each student did as told, though some seemed nervous about closing their eyes for too long around Naruto, not that the boy minded. He closed his eyes perfectly fine, uncaring of the nervousness he inspired in his fellow students.

Gasping softly, he tilted his head absently, a few of the students who kept looking at him finding it oddly cute. Raising his hand, the boy opened one of his extra eyes, keeping his hand raised till Iruka, the teacher for his class, nodded to him. "Um, Sensei… I can kind of already feel mine, but it's… big."

Raising an eyebrow, Iruka motioned for the boy to step forward, "Come to the front please. Good, now try to feel for your chakra again. I'm a sensor, so I'll see it when you do." Iruka explained, not at all nervous around the strange boy now standing in front of him.

Closing his eyes, Naruto following suit, Iruka focused on the boy in front of him, before blinking in shock at the quickness with which the boy felt his chakra. And the size of it! It was a bit bigger than his own stores! "Uzumaki-kun, this is great and horrible news! On one hand, you'll have amazing stores of chakra when you grow older! I'm very proud of you!"

Naruto blushed at this, covering his face shyly with his hands. Once more, the other students seemed to find this somewhat cute, forgetting some of their nervousness.

"On the other hand… Naruto-san, you will need to start chakra control exercises quite early to get a grip on your reserves before they expand too much. Without proper control, you'll waist lots of chakra as you use Jutsu, and weaker techniques will be practically unavailable to you. Honestly, it's a good thing we caught this now. I'd like to start you immediately on the Leaf Sticking exercise, if it's alright with you."

Naruto nodded happily, glad to have a teacher that seemed to care so much for his wellbeing and progress as a ninja. "Thank you Iruka-sensei! I'd be happy to start on the exercise a little early!"

Some of the students hearing this seemed a little jealous, and it made them concentrate harder on feeling for their chakra as Iruka guided Naruto on drawing out his own, helping the arachnid boy draw it out, giving one-on-one instruction on how to draw it out till the boy had it down enough to start sticking a leaf to his forehead just above his extra eyes.

Being given a small box of leaves, Naruto was sent back to his desk, where he took notes on what he'd just learned, and began to attempt sticking leaves to his forehead with his chakra.

…

It had been a month since Naruto had started the academy, and he had already gotten the leaf sticking exercise down to where he could stick upwards of twelve leafs to his body and slowly move them around with applications of pushing out his chakra, and sticking the leaves to new spots once they were pushed.

The other students were currently only at five leaves.

"Okay class, today we have a small treat for you. We're going to start on Taijutsu and Shurikenjutsu classes. Please pay attention to the instructors we bring in, as their time is very valuable, and we are lucky to have gotten them. Now, due to the nature of his body, Naruto Uzumaki will be given a private instructor, to help flesh out a style of Taijutsu that will fit his body."

Getting some glares from other students, jealous ones at that, Naruto sweatdropped at his sensei basically singling him out. Perhaps the most jealous was a boy named Uchiha Funa, who fancied himself Naruto's rival, and was in second place in the running for Rookie of the Year, Naruto being in first. However that was a whole year away, so it wasn't as if the boy wasn't in fact a legitimate rival for the blonde.

Stepping outside for the start of Taijutsu class, a man with green spandex, orange leg warmers, and the biggest eyebrows anyone had ever seen immediately approached Naruto. "Yosh! My youthful student, I take it you are Uzumaki Naruto-kun? I am the beautiful Green Beast of Konoha, Maito Gai!"

Naruto sweatdropped, and Sasuke found himself instantly less jealous of Naruto having a private tutor. What a weirdo!

"It will be my most youthful job to sculpt you into a style of Taijutsu that will be all your own! Fear not, young student, for anything I teach you will not be used by me, so you truly will have your own style of Taijutsu that will surely make your youth burst forth!"

Naruto took subtle steps away from the crazy man, tempted to eat the caterpillars he called eyebrows just to spite the man. 'Damnit old man… Why'd you send me a loon to teach me Taijutsu?!' He thought, mentally crying over the fact the man was dressed so kooky.

However weird the man was though, Naruto quickly found that he was Extremely helpful in fleshing out the basics for a style of fighting that would suit him. By the end of the first class Naruto had not only learned out to throw efficient punches, but also learned how to kick with each of his legs, with quite some power behind them. He had also learned that the man wished to teach him while not in the academy as well. Which was nice, as it would prove a sufficient use of his free time.

…

A full year had passed since Naruto had started the academy, and now at age six, Naruto had decided to willfully take the first year class over again to reaffirm his knowledge. While surprising, it put him with students more towards his age, and the Hokage was only too happy to allow it.

It also meant that he would have Iruka as his teacher again, and that was a pleasure the boy hadn't wanted to give up after only one measly year.

Suffice to say, however, having a Rookie of the Year repeat a grade was somewhat of a low blow to the academy, and this year showed fewer students, if only by a small margin.

"Okay class, my name is Umino Iruka, and I'll be your teacher for this year. While a little strange, it pleases me to announce that last years Rookie of the Year, Uzumaki Naruto-kun will be joining us for this year. It's his own choice, so please don't let it get to you. I'm sure if you ask nicely he'll be willing to help you with your studies. He's a nice boy, so don't mind his appearance and give your all in class with him."

One of the other boys in class, a naïve looking one by the name of Rock Lee raised their hand. Once Iruka called on him, he gave a very curious and confused question. "Sensei! Do you not mean girl? Surely Uzumaki-san is a girl, judging by the clothing she wears and… w-well, you know!" Gesturing to the boys chest.

"I assure you, despite appearances, Uzumaki-kun is indeed a boy. Or at least, he identifies as one. Don't worry, his body is natural. Now, enough on that, please look forward, I am going to begin teaching."

…

I think I'll end it here for now. Significantly longer than what I've been putting out lately, though I assure you I indent to get back into the swing of making these things longer.

However… Please. Review. My. Damn. Stories! My writers soul of YOUTH requires it! Yosh!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See First Chapter

…

First, and this is a first for me, I'm going to start answering reviewer questions, and posts. Hurrah.

Second, Thanks for reviewing so quickly! It really motivates me to write more story.

…

 **Coduss** : I have played CoC! Eheh, that's where part of the story in the future will get its inspiration! Oviposition is a fave of mine.

 **Guest- Nicesofar** : Hah! Spider joke. "how you spin the story"

 **Thor94** : Actually he will be with girls. Though I may also give him encounters with guys if the fancy strikes me. After all, shemale he may be, but he identifies as a boy.

 **Amused Archer** : Even though you won't probably read this, I'm glad you liked what you did read of the story. Sorry to hear about your fear of spiders, eheh, hope I didn't agitate it too much~.

On with the story now!

…

It had been five years since Naruto had decided to repeat a grade, and he had grown close to several of his new classmates, though one simply pissed him off with all his talk about fate.

Naruto tied him up several times each day for the first few weeks, before Yomi, the new instructor for their year, forbade him from doing so. It was technical bondage after all, and that borderlined sexual harassment in the eyes of the teachers. Naruto just did it to shut the boy up.

Over the years, Naruto had grown and come to rest a few heads taller than his classmates, and now at the age of nine, he was an accomplished Ninja, with prospects of graduating three years early with an apprenticeship.

It would be sad to see his friends less, but honestly he wanted to take the early graduation.

Currently Naruto was hanging out with Lee and Tenten, two of his closest friends in the academy, besides a pair of young Aburame twins who followed him almost everywhere.

"So Naruto-kun, I hear you're graduating early. Pretty big step for someone who decided to repeat a grade. What are your thoughts on the subject?" Tenten asked, taking a bite out of a rice ball Naruto had made and brought for lunch to share. "Well, I'm really going to miss you two honestly, but I feel I need to take this step to grow, and become even stronger as a ninja. I've learned all I can from the academy, so I really don't see a point in staying another three years."

Lee nodded and gave the spider boy a thumbs up, "Do not worry Naruto-kun! Surely your flames of youth will burn brighter than ever upon your graduation!"

Sweatdropping but smiling, Naruto nodded and munched on his own rice ball, about the size of a grapefruit and packed with nutrients. And chocolate, oddly enough. "Thanks Lee, coming from a genius of hard work like you it really makes me all warm and fuzzy."

"So who's going to be your sensei? I heard you've got several Jonin wanting to take you as their apprentice." Tenten asked, tilting her head and looking at the feminine spider boy again, finishing up her rice ball and dusting her hands off.

"I don't know really, but I hear there's a really powerful one applying for the position. Hataki or something. Honestly I don't know if I should or not, I've asked around the village and it seems this man is some kind of perv. Always reads that trashy orange book Jiji reads when he thinks no one's looking. I mean, it's okay with Jiji, he needs the stress relief, at least he does it in private, but this man reads it openly. Loootta women are pretty testy about that man."

Lee looked almost affronted at the mention of the orange book of pervy doom. "Most unyouthful! I myself shall never let my eyes be tainted by the pages of that unyouthful book!" He spoke resolutely, getting a giggle from Naruto and Tenten. "We know Lee, you're the most Youthful person we know."

Tenten blanched at the blonde's use of the 'Y' word, Lee's eyes sparkling at the compliment. Huh, the boy kind of looked like a turtle with his eyes all wide like that…

"Anyone else you think you'd want as your sensei? I know you're acquainted with the Aburame clan, they seem to revere you. But maybe you should think about branching out, maybe ask the Hokage if you can pick?"

"Ara, Tenten-chan I can't just pick who my sensei is going to be. It's simply not done, though I would like someone who's good at stealth and poisons. Oooh, perhaps my new sensei will like being tied up as much as I like tying people up?!" Naruto spoke, going off into his own fantasy land at the end, making Lee blush and Tenten sweatdrop.

Waving the blonde off, the latter chuckled and shook her head, "I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you Naruto, with your luck your sensei will wind up tying You up."

Instead of being affronted as she had guessed he might, Naruto blushed and got suddenly shy, "D-do you think so? Oh my~." As the aggressor usually, Naruto was very weak to being 'attacked' as it were.

"Oi oi, don't go popping a tent now. Do you want poor Lee to faint?" Tenten deadpanned, waving the blonde off again, making him pout and stick his tongue out at the girl.

"It's not my fault, this stuff is instinctual. I can't help it any more than I can help what happens when I drink soda."

Let it never be said that Naruto was a lightweight, but soda could get him drunk as a skunk, as the saying goes.

…

Looking at himself naked in a mirror in his room, Naruto blushed at his growing breasts, cupping them and hefting them softly, his perky pink nipples a light pink on his pale skin. Releasing the twin orbs of flesh, the young blonde sighed and placed his hands on his human hips next, thinking on what would be a good dress to make that would fit him. As a rule, he couldn't wear pants anymore, and skirts were the way to go.

"Sigh, so many choices…"

Moving away from his mirror and flopping onto his bed, which creaked slightly with his weight, Naruto thought on his upcoming graduation, early as it was. Maybe he wasn't ready? Maybe he should wait and graduate after another year?

Shaking his head, he sat up and decided to keep his mind off such thoughts by making clothes for himself to wear. Thanks to the quality of his silk, any clothing he made would be super comfortable, and nice to the touch.

Deciding finally on a black frilly dress, gothic Lolita style, he got to work, unheeding his own nakedness as his door opened to reveal his personal nurse and her friendly pet tarantula. "I see you've been thinking. You only make such elaborate clothes when you're thoughts are troubled." The woman spoke, her Tarantula jumping from her to skitter over and rest itself on Naruto's tauric torso.

"I'm just… wondering if I'm ready to graduate or not. I'm strong, plenty so, I just wonder if I should wait another year or so. Do you have any suggestions?"

Humming in thought, the Aburame woman tilted her head slightly. "I believe the choice is ultimately up to you, but you should follow your head on this one. Your skill set is unique, and the missions you'd be assigned would assuredly be the same. Hokage-sama has been letting your existence leak, and already there are several missions lined up for you when you do graduate. You're lucky, you won't often have to deal with D-rank missions."

Giggling softly, Naruto quickly finished up his new dress, slipping it on and adjusting it so it fit him snugly, turning to his nurse after doing so. "You're right. Well, I guess I'll just have to train extra hard once I graduate, so I don't get left behind by my peers. I aim to surpass them after all."

Smiling at her charge, she approached with glowing green hands, gently placing them on the boys back, running them slowly down towards his tauric abdomen. "Hmm, it seems you've got eggs ready to be laid. This could have something to do with your troubled thoughts, as they are producing hormones similar yet weaker than a pregnant woman. You're swinging close to hormonal changes that will undoubtedly cause mild mood swings."

Blushing at this new info, Naruto shook his head and covered his face with his hands. "So I've been thinking so hard because I'm having mood swings? Well, it explains why I was so… ahem, amorous earlier this evening with my friends. All I could think of while talking about my future sensei was how to tie them up once they're assigned~."

Chuckling softly, Chi shook her head and looked away somewhat. "Well, perhaps laying the eggs will help?"

Naruto quickly shook his head, placing his hands on the woman's shoulders, "No, absolutely not. I'm not ready yet!" He then stepped back and covered his face with his hands, "Do you know just where my urges are telling me to put them now that I think about it?" He spoke, his extra eyes locked on his nurse, or more precisely, her well hidden derriere.

"No, I think I can handle it for just a bit more. Once I graduate, I'll officially be seen as an adult, and then I can start thinking about stuff like that. Though if you're offering…~" His gaze was positively needy, and Chi had to quickly shake her head to get the boy to back off, even if he was pouting.

"I'm happily married, thank you."

Sighing again, Naruto tugged at the hem of his new dress, fidgeting as he thought for a moment more. "Do you think we should ask the Hokage for advice? If I truly need to lay them to get rid of my odd moods, I suppose I can try it before I graduate…"

Nodding, Chi picked up her tarantula, placing it upon her head and heading for the door. "I would suggest that. Hokage-sama might just have an early mission for you if you feel so inclined. While I may not wish it, there are many Aburame women who are not attached, and may wish to hold your brood."

…

Standing before the Hokage, a fresh new Hitai-ate on his forehead, Naruto blushed and fidgeted, feeling just a bit bloated. It had been a month since his little talk with his nurse about the eggs growing inside him, and he was quite sure there were more now than there had been at that time. Pity to whomever he laid his first batch in.

"Now Naruto-kun, your sensei should be here soon. As an apprentice, I expect you to learn from much from your sensei, as you will of course be receiving one on one teaching."

Nodding, Naruto gave a somewhat strained smile, honestly happy to have graduated early, and even just a bit smug that he'd been able to do so. Take that Neji.

"I see no problem with that Hokage-jiji, but just who is my sensei?"

No sooner had he asked that question did a pair of soft breasts press into his back, a weight settling onto his tauric torso, warm breath startling him by breathing in his ear. "That would be me kiddo~." A soft voice spoke, confident and feminine.

Whirling about, trying to throw the person off him, Naruto huffed and reached behind him in a futile effort to remove what appeared to be his new sensei from his back. "Urgh, Get off! Off I say!"

Laughing was his response, and the woman atop his back quickly leapt off, standing next to the Hokage as Naruto turned to glare at her.

It was a woman as he thought, with purple hair done up like a pineapple, wearing fishnets and a tan trench coat with a skirt that went down to the middle of her thighs.

"The names Anko Mitarashi squirt, remember it as you are now my cute little apprentice."

…

Panting and leaning up against a tree, Naruto was exhausted from a day of training with his new sensei. The woman was a slave driver!

"Come on squirt, you can't be that tired, we were just playing!"

"Playing she says…" Naruto growled, extra eyes narrowed on the purple haired kunoichi, one or two even fixed on her shapely butt. Naruto was definitely an ass guy.

"Break time's over! Give me twenty laps around the training ground in the perimeter of the trees, and if I hear you I'll throw pointy things at you!" She commanded, and Naruto grumbled before doing as commanded, skittering to the trees and disappearing into them.

"Good! Can't hear a thing… Almost!" She through a kunai into the trees to her eight-o-clock, getting a yelp as her student barely dodged the pointy metal of death. "Gotta be quiet, even when tired brat! It's a painful lesson but one you have to learn if you're gonna survive in this world of ours!"

It was indeed a painful lesson, and Naruto was only too glad he had a tough chitin armor on, as that kunai had almost got him. But he was learning, and the next time he made noise he knew to dodge the kunai coming at him, almost anticipating it.

"Quieter brat! Enemies won't be so nice as to throw to miss!"

'She calls that throwing to miss?!' He thought frantically, moving a little faster, practicing his tree hopping while he was at it, using chakra to lighten his landings.

"Good! It seems you don't need much practice being quiet, but we'll see how long it lasts. Stop and do fifty pushups! I want you tired still when you finish your laps!"

"Sadist!"

…

It had been three weeks since Naruto had started training with his sensei, and he was getting better and better at being silent while tired, to the point Anko spent entire sets of laps not throwing a single kunai. She'd even moved on to having him remain silent while doing his mid lap pushups, and had him move to a new spot if she managed to tag his old spot with her kunai.

Currently he was taking a small break from training to do a mission, a low C-rank one there within the village. Embarrassing, but it was a needed mission. To lay his eggs into a willing Aburame woman.

He had actually just finished said mission, and to his chagrin, even if it was willingly, he hadn't moved from his spot next to the woman who's gut he'd just pumped full of eggs and some strange green goop.

"Are you sure you're not uncomfortable? The silk isn't too tight is it?" Reason being he was binding the woman in a soft but tough silk, outlining her bulging belly, and framing her gorgeous butt, which he had just finished mounting and filling with his eggs. He really had been backed up.

"I am fine Uzumaki-sama. It is an honor to carry your brood, unfertilized as it may be. I will gladly birth a new 'hive' for the clan and you." The woman spoke, cheeks a little flushed, her already existing hive buzzing inside her, getting used to the presence of Naruto's eggs, and what lay within. Thankfully the eggs would come out before hatching.

Standing off to the side with some popcorn, blushing terribly, Naruto's sensei Anko was rubbing her thighs together after watching her student on his latest mission. Sure the Aburame clan revered Naruto and his decidedly insect like appearance, but to make it a mission to pump one of their women full of eggs? Damn…

"You finally done? I swear you almost gave me a heart attack, that's the loudest I've ever heard an Aburame get, ya know?" She prodded, trying to get her blush under control. The fact the boy hadn't even had sex was mind boggling. Just watching made her wanna jump the boy, but she wouldn't cause she knew better. Kami only knew how the poor Aburame woman was feeling.

"Ara, you're still here Anko-sensei?" Naruto asked, finally noticing the woman, and her popcorn, after having gotten tunnel vision for his 'conquest' as it were.

Getting a tic mark on her temple, the woman sighed and tossed her popcorn in a nearby trash bin, "Yup, still here. Heh, you made quite a show kid. Should sell tickets to the next time you lay eggs, you'd make a fortune letting all the fetish freaks watch you pump a lady full." The woman told cheekily, getting a blush from the boy.

"You really think so? Ara ara… I do know of some rare books I've been wanting to buy…~"

Rubbing her hands together greedily, Anko chuckled darkly and stared at the boy with another small blush. "Hey, gimme a cut and I'd find you a nice willing gal to lay them into as well. Have to be on a long term mission though, I doubt the Aburame would take too kindly to missing out on their little 'mission'."

Blushing again, Naruto nodded and absently rubbed the bulging belly of the Aburame next to him, sighing softly. "I did fine with you watching, so it can't be too bad to have others watch… Maybe I'll start with having the Aburame family watch?"

…

Sitting up on the Hokage Monument, right atop the Fourth's head, Naruto sat thinking over the last few weeks. He'd had more eggs to lay after about two weeks, and had tried his sensei's idea of having more people watch, starting of course with the Aburame clan. He was nervous at first, but as he got started he got less so.

It was actually quite thrilling, being watched.

Suddenly, his eyes widened and he whirled around, spotting a spider web shaped portal opening up behind him, a woman stepping out who simply smiled at him, her powerful aura simply purring to him to submit, though he fought not to simply bare his throat like some kind of dog.

"Who are you?!" He called, spinning tough threads between his fingers, balling it up to throw at the woman and ensnare her at a moment's notice.

" _Hmhm, who am I? My name is Morgan, young eggling~ I am the one who made you what you are today~. Now, lay down your arms and let's talk._ "

The woman's words made him hesitate, but slowly he found his arms lowering and the silk attack being discarded. "Wh-what do you mean you made me what I am? I've always been like this…"

Shaking her head sadly, the woman blushed and scratched at her head subtly, " _Actually, you were just a normal boy when you were born. A cute little tyke actually. I blessed you when you were naught but a baby, after your parents deaths. Unfortunately, I uh… Well, I gave you the wrong blessing, and so here we are.~_ "

Huffing, Naruto crossed his arms under his budding chest, tapping his fingers along his forearms. His glare made the woman across from him sweatdrop, having the nerve to look sheepish. "So you're the reason I have boobs now? And have to lay eggs? … Hmph… Well, i-it's not like I mind or anything…" Finally looking away from the woman, Morgan gave a sigh of relief.

' _So tsun…!_ ' Morgan thought, before giggling and holding a hand out to Naruto. " _Come. I will teach you more about your new body. That's what you want, right? To understand…?_ "

Naruto gulped, silently stepping about nervously. Should he take her hand? Where would she take him? What would she do? W-would she tie him up?! "Where would we be going?"

" _We would be going to my demesne, my home away from the worlds. I would teach you a nice many things about your new body, about abilities you wouldn't think of by yourself. Trust me eggling, you've only scratched the surface in what you can do._ "

Naruto bit his bottom lip, worrying it with his teeth as he thought over the woman's words. "How long would I be gone? You can't honestly expect me to abandon my home, even if it's to learn about what I can really do."

Morgan tilted her head, a curious look upon her face, " _Time has no meaning in my demesne, a day there could be but an hour here, if you so wish. You could spend months in my realm and have naught but a day pass here. Consider it a compromise. You don't have to answer now dear eggling, I will give you a week to do what you will, and then I'll come for you again. Be ready~_ "

With that, the woman disappeared back into her spider web portal, leaving Naruto to collapse and breathe a heavy sigh. "What should I do…"

…

"Anko-sensei! I want you to train me in Training Ground 44!" Naruto told his sensei as soon as he found her, eating dango and drinking sake at a local bar.

This of course, had the effect of causing the woman to cough and do a spit take with her drink, right into the face of a man who'd been glaring at her at the table to her left. Take that.

"Wh-what in the world possessed you to just ask me that twerp!? I've told you what's in there, and I've told you we won't be going in their together till I think you're ready!" Anko told her student, who simply gave her a cute glare and put his foot down. All eight of them.

"I need to go train in their sensei! I need… I need to know how strong I am!"

Sighing, Anko palmed her face and looked at her student critically. "Fine. But only for two days! Two days, and if you can't take it I'm taking you out of there!"

Despite somewhat exploiting her student for fetish reasons let it never be said she didn't care.

Of course, that being said it was a bit of a surprise to Anko when Naruto acclimated so well to the forest that was training ground 44. The Forest of Death.

"Okay brat, welcome to hell, your time officially starts now!"

…

It had been three days since Naruto had gone into the Forest of Death with his sensei, the extra day being because Anko had lost him for a day after the evening of the second day.

She'd only just found him, covered in blood not his own, and one of the larger animals at his feet. A giant centipede to be precise. It explained the green blood anyway. "Dammit brat, you can't just go wandering off whenever you please! I said two days, it's now been three! You realize you could have been killed!"

Naruto sniffled, looking at his sensei with understanding. He felt so weak at the moment, he'd barely taken down the giant centipede using his venom, but he'd been poisoned himself. He couldn't move.

"I-I understand sensei… I realize that I have to get stronger… Sorry for disobeying you sensei…"

"Aww man… You look like a puppy… a poor eviscerated puppy… You know I can't stay mad at you when you're covered in blood and giving me that look! Fine, let's get you out of here and I'll treat you to a bath at one of those cheap onsen."

…

Normally, being pulled to the female side of the bathhouse would be embarrassing, but this wasn't a normal time for Naruto. His head was filled with thoughts on how he almost died in the Forest of Death without his sensei. It really hit home the truths the spider lady from earlier in the week had told him. He needed to understand what he could do, so he could truly grow stronger.

He should have been able to slaughter that giant centipede.

Looking up with a determined face, Naruto blushed instantly as he caught sight of all da boobies. All of them. His face flushed and he turned to look at his sensei, only to get a full on flash of her V, making him cover his eyes with silk, face a complete copy of an eight eyed tomato.

The women around giggled at his reaction, and Anko had herself a good laugh as well, rubbing the boys head and messing up his hair. The ladies didn't seem to mind him, even with his body and his identifying as a male. He had the breasts, so as long as he didn't make a show of leering they were fine with it. They were lucky Naruto considered himself quite the anti-pervert.

…

Standing once more atop the Yondaime's head a full four days later, Naruto watched as the woman from before appeared once more from her spider web shaped portal. " _So, you've accepted my proposal?_ " She asked, hand once more outstretched.

Naruto gulped, before taking one more look back at her home… and stepping forward to accept the woman's outstretched hand. "Yes. Please make me strong in the time I have with you, Dattebayo!" Of course, he slapped his hand over his mouth at the utterance of his rarely heard verbal tic, but the woman had heard it anyway.

" _My, what a cute tic. But let's not dwell on it, we have much to get done and such little time with which to do it. Great things lie ahead of you young man… Terrible, but great._ "

"Um, how long can you extend the time we spend training? I want to get as much as I can without spending too long away from my world."

" _I can extend time so that a year will pass in but month here. Are you sure you want that though? Surely they would miss you for an entire month…_ "

Shaking his head, Naruto gave a small smile, "No, I've left a note saying I'll be away training. I'll be sure to come back, so I didn't want them to worry…"

" _Very well. Come then, we haven't much time before people feel my presence and come to see if I'm a threat. Or do you wish to say good bye to your Hokage?_ "

"You'd let me do that?"

The question asked, Naruto hesitated. Morgan smiled, and lowered her hand, " _You will have five minutes to say good bye. Don't worry, to them, it will be but a month…_ "

Nodding his head, Naruto crossed his left arm under his chest, grabbing his right arm nervously, biting his bottom lip as he felt the Hokage suddenly getting closer to her position.

In a puff of smoke, Sarutobi Hiruzen stood before them, dressed in battle gear with a serious expression on his face. That changed when he saw Naruto, but his look then turned stern. "Naruto-kun, explain this." His tone was that of a stern grandfather admonishing their grandchild after finding them doing something naughty.

"Hokage-jiji! I… I'm going to be gone for about a month… This lady here, Morgan, knows about me, about how I became like this… and she's going to train me to be strong enough that I can make you and Anko-sensei proud. You to call me your shinobi, and her to call me her student. I'm sure of it."

Gaze turning gentle after hearing Naruto's words, Hiruzen sighed and pulled out his Hokage Robe, pulling it on over his battle gear and giving a tired sigh. "Naruto-kun… Must you leave the village?"

This is where Morgan chimed in, " _Technically, he won't have to leave the village. My demesne is attached, kind of, to this plane of existence. I can keep him within the village, simply in another plane of it. He'll see everything, and everyone, but no one else will see him, or feel, or hear… He will be as a specter._ "

Nodding, the Hokage sighed and rubbed his temples. He really needed a smoke after hearing this.

"I'll not ask who you are, or what you are, but I will ask that you take care of our Naruto-kun. He's a gentle child, I know, but the Shinobi path is the one he's chosen. Don't go easy on him, he can take it if anyone can. I know that as well. I have faith in Uzumaki Naruto-kun."

"J-jiji…!"

" _Very well. I shan't go easy on him, and when he comes back, he'll be all the more powerful for the time spent away. Do not worry, old Hokage, his training will be completed in a months time. I'll make sure of it._ "

The way the woman said that made Naruto blanch.

…

Little short, but how do you like the next chapter?

Sorry there's so little action, but I'd have a hell of a time writing it. I'm a pacifist you see, so I don't think I'd do too well writing fights. Perhaps someone could become my beta reader or something, an editor of sorts, and write some for me?


End file.
